


Melons

by orphan_account



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bree is flat as a board but Chase likes it.





	Melons

They fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck everyday. Chase especially likes to titty fuck Bree. It's glorious.


End file.
